I Can't Sleep
by animeaddictperson
Summary: Lelouch is having trouble with his nightmares so CC decided to help him. Dedicated to C.C.writerXD. My first fanfic, yay!


**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me with your reviews.

I'll be dedicating this to my favorite author because she is just great. (for some reason this site won't let me type her username here so i mentioned her in my summary instead)

Anyways, on with the story! :)))))))))))))))

* * *

><p>"<strong>I Can't Sleep"<strong>

A Code Geass Fanfiction

The night seems to creep slowly for Lelouch Lamperouge.

He twists and turns in his futon as he tries not to think anything about the horrible nightmare he just had. But all that grunting and shrugging seems to keep that certain green haired girl lying on his bed awake, too.

"Lelouch," she started, not even bothering to sit up and look at him, "would you please just sleep? It's two in the morning and all of the noise you're making is keeping me awake."

"If you can't sleep here, go outside and sleep on the couch," Lelouch replies as he sits up and looks at her with rather sleepy eyes.

"On the other hand, this bed is more comfortable than the couch," she replies while pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"Then just go to sleep," he said as he lies down on his futon.

But it seems that his thoughts won't let him go to sleep. Thoughts all about that scary nightmare of his. So he quietly stood up and made his way to the bathroom because he thinks that maybe a nice, warm shower might do the trick. But little did he know that CC is still awake.

CC noticed that Lelouch was having nightmares these past few days. She can tell because she can sometimes here him muttering words like 'Please, no more!' or 'Stop it!'. She figured that this has to stop. Now.

When Lelouch went out of the bathroom, he was surprised to see that his futon is neatly put away in the corner and CC is sitting on the bed.

"Alright, what's going on?" Lelouch asked CC.

"I'm going to help you," she plainly replied.

"Help me with what?"

"Your nightmares."

A smirk forms on his lips. "Why? I mean, you're not the one having nightmares."

"Because they're driving me insane. Every time you wake up in the middle of the night because of your nightmares, you wake me up, too."

He is still smirking. "I appreciate you trying to help but do you mind if I get dressed first?"

She half-smiled. "Of course."

Then Lelouch goes to his drawer to get dressed. After he's done, he sits down on the bed beside CC.

"Well, now what?" he asked CC who was staring at the walls.

"I'll help you"

"How?" he said, raising his eyebrow.

CC didn't need to speak. All she needed to do was to point at the _two_ pillows lying neatly beside each other on his bed.

"That's your solution?" he said, blushing ever-so-slightly.

"Yes," was all she said.

"Are you sure?" he seems to be unsure about CC helping him.

"Yes. Do you want me to help you or not?" she looked at him to see his response.

A sigh escaped the boy's mouth. "Fine."

"Now lie down," she commanded.

He nods in response. He starts to lie down on one side of the bed and CC on the other.

"What now?" Lelouch asked CC as soon as they are comfortably lying down on the bed facing away from each other.

"Tell me about your nightmares." she replied to him. She is also unsure about the fact that she is helping Lelouch on his 'Nightmare Issue'.

"Okay," he said as he seems to trust CC with this idea of hers, "All my enemies, the Brittanian government and that demon Emperor, they took away Nunnally. And they, killed her." CC can sense anger in those words. But she can also sense a little bit of fear.

Silence.

"Lelouch," CC said, breaking the silence, "I know how you feel, to watch your loved one being taken away from you. But our experiences have a difference. Back then, they left me and there was nothing I can do. But you, you can do something. You can prevent _that_ from happening."

More silence.

"I see now," Lelouch said. He turns around and faces CC. She does the same and faces him. Lelouch touches CC's cheek and says, "Thank you for helping me."

CC touches Lelouch's hand on her cheek and says, "Your welcome."

Lelouch took off his hand from CC's cheek and leaned near CC's ear and whispered something unexpected, "..."

CC can't help but gasp at what he said. It was her name. And he said it just right. Just like how a lover would say it.

Lelouch withdraws from his position and rests his head on his pillow. He's smiling. CC smiled in response. But this wasn't one of her half-smiles, it was a full smile.

From now on, Lelouch won't be having trouble with his nightmares anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, that's it! Hope you like it. Don't forget to review! :))))))))))))))))))


End file.
